Through Other Dimensions
by AUMaker
Summary: When Ibiki Morino was presented of an orb once belonging to the rabbit Goddess, Kaguya, which enables him to view different dimensions, he knows that this will cause him problems. And soon he found his normally evaded Interrogation and Torture building being filled by to the brim. And soon they found out that dimension/future watching can be too revealing! Semi-AU! Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Ibiki Morino was presented of an orb once belonging to the rabbit Goddess, Kaguya, which enables him to view different dimensions, he knows that this will cause him problems. And soon he found his normally evaded Torture and Interrogation building being filled by to the brim. All curious on what the parallel dimensions hold, including a certain one armed village hero who will soon find out how much of a bad idea the whole situation the orb brings to him. He was expecting to watch awesome fights! Not soap operas!

Genre(s): Humor, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Pairings: All canon pairings

Author's Notes: This is basically Naruto and co. watching AU stories I made and some are inspired by some of the fics you probably have read. This is my first Naruto fic, first fic to be honest, so sorry if I wrote some of them as OCC. I must warn you about my English, I am not a native English speaker and I currently don't have a beta (I don't even know how 'beta'ing' works.). But I will do my best to make this as coherent as possible. I will also warn everybody that I will use honorifics in this fic, simply because I fancy myself as a polite person who gives proper title to people, and that probably did not explain why I used honorifics.

Edit: They will be viewing Canon materials too such as the Last, Boruto, and some novels.

I don't really know if Ibiki died with Inoichi and the others but let's just assume that he is alive. And also, this fic might be AU'ish. Without further ado, we must begin…

Legend:

" **Kishimoto"** –What is being viewed in the orb

Disclaimer- Kishimoto-sensei and Shonen Jump has complete jurisdiction over Naruto.

* * *

Ibiki stared at the Anbo presenting him the _S Rank_ item the new Hokage wants him to interrogate.

"The Hokage wants me to interrogate this?" He asked while holding back the urge to just storm his way up to the Hokage tower and bash Kakashi's head on the Hokage desk.

"Yes?" The masked Nin answered with uncertainty. A clearly irritated Nin who has the reputation of being the Village's sadist is not what he needed to cross today.

"It's a ball." The scarred man deadpanned.

"Yes." The Anbu is a lot certain of his answer now.

"He wants me." Ibiki pointed to himself. "To interrogate this ball." He pointed at the silver orb inside an oversized _Nagamuchi kuruma-dansu_ filled in crimson silk. Ibiki has to admit though, with the orb presented as grandiose as this means that the orb must be pretty important.

"Yes." The Anbu bravely answered.

Ibiki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ever since the Fourth Ninja war has ended, he thought that his work will finally be lessened. Well, his work did lessen and he has more free time to throw himself inside bars to get wasted. But because of the slowly presiding peace, his work got a little bit boring. Instead of torturing Kumo spies or even the rare Iwa spies, he is now interrogating common thieves in the market. And now he will interrogate a ball.

"Fan- _fucking_ -tastic." He blurted out causing the Anbu to flinch, just a little bit ('Anbu's don't flinch', they insist). Ibiki deduced that the Anbu might be a rookie, the village lost many _Shinobi_ because of the war, Anbu included.

"Ibiki-sama, the Hokage pleaded-" The Anbu coughed something like 'threatened' before continuing. "-that you must not decline."

One of Ibiki's brow rose up at that. It is rare for Kakashi to plead *cough* threaten *cough* Ibiki himself. He waved the Anbu to proceed, signaling that he may have been forced to accept this atrocious request.

The Anbu closed the lid of the chest checking with his chakra if they are being watched. Some of the advantages of a sensor. When he is certain that only he and the IT head are present he relayed the Hokage's instructions.

"Hokage-sama believes that the orb once belonged to the Ootsutsuki Clan." The anbu turned the wheeled chest around showing the back part where a symbol resides. "Evidence of that is this symbol." He pointed to the moon like symbol. "He had a hunch that the orb shows different dimensions just as Princess Kaguya herself can cut through dimensions."

"By a hunch, you mean that he totally used this himself before sending it to me." Ibiki deadpanned once again earning a faint chuckle from the Anbu.

"Kakashi-sama is Kakashi-sama, after all. Hokage or not."

Ibiki shifted to his left foot and crossed his arms on his chest. "So, what's in it for me? Why would I 'interrogate' this orb if Kaka- Hokage-sama already knows what it does?" He is still not used to calling his once co-jounin in his proper title.

"Hokage-sama may have invited other people to interrogate the orb with you." The Anbu watched Ibiki's calm yet irritated demeanor contort to pure anger.

"HE WHAT?" The jounin hissed.

"T-to put it bluntly, Konoha's treasury is in dire state. W-we need funds. S-So Hokage-sama released the information amongst his subordinates about the Orb. And that there is a fine for those who wants to watch the 'showing'. 5000 Ryo per head." The Anbu stuttered. An angry sadist is definitely not the person he needs to cross right now.

Ibiki is downright fuming. "Does my department building look like a fucking cinema to him!?" He spat out looking around the room.

The Anbu spotted an embalming tool on the corner of his eyes and shivered. He did not sign up for this.

"T-The interrogation room is sound proof." The masked man reasoned uncertainly.

"So does his fucking office!"

"T-The interrogation room is spacious."

"And I would agree because?"

The Anbu swallowed the lump building up on his throat. This is the last card the Hokage gave him.

"The Hokage would give you 25% of the total income." The Anbu shouted.

There was a pregnant silent between them.

Ibiki sighed in defeat. "Tell him that it's 40% and I'll agree."

* * *

"I can't believe that you have the audacity to pull a prank in your situation, Naruto!" A pink haired beauty scolded the blond who pouted at her.

"But it was harmless!" He reasoned but earned a chakra powered pinch on his earlobe.

"Harmless to the others! But not to you!" The Pinkette pulled his ear earning a series of 'ow' 'ow' from the blond.

The black haired male sitting on the corner of the clinic smirked in amusement at the scene before him. But much to his horror, the violent cherry blossom turned to him next.

"And you Sasuke-kun! I thought you knew better than to let Naruto go wild!" She scolded the man she loves.

"Excuse me, I am not an Animal." The blond but in earning a glare from his (And Sasuke's) personal nurse.

"You got to admit that you do look like one Dobe." Sasuke smirked before (unbelievably) earning another glare from the Pinkette.

"Stop it you two! I told you not to put a strain on your bodies! Losing a limb not only physically wounded your bodies but it also put a trauma to your biological symbiosis like for exa-"

It was then that Naruto and Sasuke shared a look as they watch their teammate, Sakura, go through her lengthy explanation using terms that are deemed strange and alien to their ears. Even the proclaimed genius Sasuke is having a hard time understanding what Sakura is saying.

Naruto look out of the window and saw the orange beam of dusk unto his beloved village, Konoha. He still can't believe that the threat is over, that the Shinobi world will finally have the chance of attaining a long lasting peace. Others may view Naruto's thinking as too 'Optimistic' but Naruto knows that if he believes that there will be peace, he would make sure they'll achieve it.

"Understand!" Sakura called out to the two spacing out rivals who flinched (It was all Naruto) and nodded violently.

There was a knock on the clinic door. Before Sakura can say anything, the person entered the room with his usual beaming (creepy in Sasuke's opinion) smile.

"Sai! What brings you here?" Sakura asked the pale ex-root.

Instead of answering. Sai brandished four blue colored tickets. The three occupants of the room stared at him confusingly.

"My treat." That was the only thing Sai said before he was bombarded with questions (And a punch from Sakura for not getting into the point.)

* * *

"A what?"

"Dimension seeing Orb. Previously owned by Kaguya herself." Ino answered.

There was a pregnant silent amongst the teenagers currently taking their break in Ichiraku's. Almost all of the Rookie Nine, minus Hinata, Lee and Neji (For obvious reasons), are present in Ichiraku's. Kiba's brow rose past his forehead, if it was even possible, and Chouji almost choke on his _Yakisoba_. It was Sasuke who broke the awed silence with his inquiry.

"It seems that Black Zetsu had it in his body when we were fighting Kaguya." He clarified the unspoken question of where did Kakashi (And now Ibiki) get it.

Naruto scratched the back of his head guiltily. "I may have accidentally took it when I threw him back to Kaguya. Creepy asshole had it with him. Probably because of his obsession with the chick."

Sakura eyed Naruto distastefully. "And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"Naah, I was busy defending my life from Sasuke at that time. Teme was busy trying to kill me." The blond said without a pause like Sasuke trying to kill him does not bother him at all, maybe he got used to it.

There was an awkward silence with Shikamaru whispering 'troublesome'.

Kiba awkwardly coughed eyeing Sasuke who turned away mumbling something like 'My sins' over and over again.

"Back to the matter at hand. Oi! Naruto! What does this orb do?" Kiba asked before earning a slap from his right, courtesy of Ino, and a slap from his right, courtesy of Sakura.

"What was that for!?" The Inuzuka asked clearly appalled.

"I just said it, idiot! A dimension viewing Orb! It always the user to see what is happening beyond this dimension!" Ino answered clearly irritated at Kiba's lack of focus.

"I was trying to break the awkward silence!" Kiba reasoned.

"I stand before Kiba. Why? Because Naruto is tactless and causes unexplainable silence amongst his comrades." A dark figure sitting beside Kiba answered. Kiba gushes at his teammate's support and was move to tears.

"Who are you?" It was surprisingly Sasuke who asked causing the young bug user to fall into a state of depression.

"Oi! Sasuke! That was uncalled for! That's definitely Shiro!" Naruto scolded surprising his pink-haired teammate.

"Stop making things worse Naruto." Shikamaru pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Naruto is not only dickless, he is armless and brainless." Sai stated as a matter of fact.

It was then that Naruto proceeded to dive towards his pale teammate causing some of the glasses filled with water to spill. Ino hollered at this and defended Sai of the onslaught. Teuchi, who was cooking up another set of ramen order and yaki-udon, laughed at the scene caused by the teens.

In the corner, remaining quiet was Tenten. She watched the scene with a smile on her face. The boisterous is a welcomed change of atmosphere. Just three weeks ago, Konoha's atmosphere was that of a funerals. In fact, it was a funeral. They held the commemoration of the dead during that time. Even though they should have celebrated their victorious return, the loss of love ones outweighed the victory. Sure, they were happy that they stopped the end of the world, but the sorrow still lingered.

She still remembered the look on both Naruto and Sasuke's face when they reach for something but saw a space on where their arms should be. Sasuke was lucky that he was ambidextrous and can eat properly with his right hand. Naruto was not so lucky, Sakura or Sai had to feed him as he practiced how to use his left hand for eating. Sometimes she'll see Hinata feeding the blond when Sakura is busy in the hospital.

Speaking of Hinata, like herself, she is also still mourning for the loss of Neji. Hinata's taking it the worst so far, Neji was like a brother to the young heiress. Not only Hinata, but the whole Hyuuga is mourning Neji's loss. As evidence to that, she just saw a Hyuuga pass by still wearing funeral robes. Lee too is mouring for Neji, but he is using his way of coping. She bets that Naruto is still mourning for Neji too. She saw the blond comforting the hysterical Hinata during Neji's funeral.

Shikamaru, even though he looks so calm and collected, Tenten knows that he also is in mourning. Both he and Ino lost their father in the war. Ino though, is now being trained by Ibiki as a replacement of Inoichi. Tenten knows that Ino has been quiet busy these past days with her training. Not only will she be working in the IT soon but she's also going to be handling the Yamanaka Clan. The same could be said by Shikamaru, in fact, Shikamaru was already approached by the Rokudaime to become his Advisor. But Shikamaru refused saying that he is still being bothered by his mourning mother, she bets that Shikamaru is really concerned with his mother and does not want to leave her.

Sasuke, she is still not quite comfortable around the ex-missing Nin. Like the rest of them except Naruto and Sakura. But he is showing a great promise but still, old habits die hard. Besides, they heard from the Rokudaime that Sasuke wants to embark on trip all by himself, as a way to 'redeem' himself. She heard that Naruto and Sakura might be against it. Especially Sakura who insists that Sasuke taking a trip by himself, still not fully healed, would be fatal.

Kiba and Shino are coping just fine. Kiba would be seen running back and forth with Akamaru. Tenten heard that the Inuzuka Clan is having problems with rebuilding the population of their ninken. The Aburame clan is having the same problems regarding their Kekaichu. Resources are bleak after the war.

Konoha itself is having problems financially. Large amount of the Village funds was spent on rebuilding the village after the Pain attack. And then the war came, another set of funds was taken for the armory and weaponry. Unless the Rokudaime comes up with a plan, the village would be in danger of bankrupt. But not only Konoha is suffering these problems, all of the major villages are suffering this. They all invested their funds for the 4th Ninja war. So Konoha can't loan from its new allies.

"So, are you guys all going?" It was Ino's voice which brought back Tenten to the present.

"Going to where?" Tenten voiced out for the first time.

Chouji swallowed his food. "Ibiki-san have this some kind of 'Orb showing'. 5000 Ryo, pretty expensive." He inquired before devouring yet another bowl of Ramen beating Naruto by three bowls. It was not an unusual sight nowadays. Naruto is having a hard time eating.

Ino sighed. "Anko-senpai is so excited that she decorated the whole interrogation room in just one morning."

"That snake woman is downright scary." Naruto shivered.

Sasuke smirked reminiscing the time he and his brother saved the snake woman.

"I swear, this is something Kakashi-sensei would think of. It has Kakashi-sensei written all over this project." Sakura said bringing one dumpling to her mouth.

"I would go." Tenten inquired.

"Sai already brought us tickets." Naruto beamed but eyed Sai distastefully, still not letting go of the pale man's teasing.

"Thanks again Sai!" Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke just grunted his thanks.

Ino pouted and turned to Sai. "How about me, Sai-kun!?"

Sai smiled at the platinum blonde. "Sure."

"Why not buy us all a ticket Sai. You seem to be so generous today!" Kiba suggested causing all teens to look at the pale man expectedly.

Sai sweated a bit. Sure he has money to spare after getting paid with his latest A-rank mission where he found all of the remaining ex-root and inducted them under Kakashi's ruling. But spending 45,000 ryo all in all? Can he do that? With everybody looking at him with shinning eyes, it seems he can't resist.

"O-Okay." For the first time in his life, Sai stuttered.

* * *

Hinata lit the incense on the Hyuuga's family altar. In the altar are pictures of Hinata's mother, Hizashi and Neji. She bowed her head in respect and muttered a silent prayer for them before raising her head.

"I'm off Neji-niisama." She said and stood up.

The Shoji door opened revealing her father in his black robes.

"Are you ready to go Hinata?" Her father asked.

She nodded her head and followed her father out. Since the end of the 4th Shinobi war, her father has been extra caring on his daughters. Neji's passing really did a number on them. It seems that her father became paranoid after losing his brother's son. Not only Hinata's father has changed but also her sister Hanabi. Before, Hanabi is obsessed with training and scoffs at romance or anything girly in her opinion. Now, she'll rarely find Hanabi in the dojo. She would find him making outfits and doing what girls her age do. Hanabi's reasoning was that she wants to live her life to the fullest.

Hinata herself has changed. She has more self-confidence now. Testimony to that is the fact that she managed to earn back the title of heiress. She is now respected inside the Hyuuga Clan. No more hateful and disappointed glances from her family. Another step towards changing the Hyuuga Clan. Just like what she promised her Nii-sama. _And Naruto…_

She smiled at the thought of Naruto. Without Naruto, it would be hard to cope with Neji's death. Naruto was like a sun to her. Ironically, she was the one named after the sun. But that does not matter. She has been spending a lot of time with Naruto. Nothing romantic or anything. Even though she still hopes within her heart that Naruto would one day come to see her as something more, she would focus her attention on the bigger picture for now. Maybe one day, she would tell Naruto of her faithful love.

"Ne, Nee-sama! Aren't you excited!? Were like going to the movies!" Hanabi beamed beside her as they made their way towards the IT department.

Hinata gave her beloved sister a warm smile. "Yes. But I believe Tou-sama would prefer to call it as research. He is rather fascinated with the Ootsutsuki Clan. It might be connected to the Hyuuga Clan just like the Senju's and Uchiha's are with the Ootsutsuki Clan."

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Nee-sama is starting to sound like Otou-sama with the whole 'Clan-Clan' thing! You are growing into your title!"

Hinata blushed. "Hanabi!"

"Don't be embarrassed! It was a compliment." Hanabi clarified with a wink.

Hinata giggled.

They soon found themselves at the entrance of the IT building. Just right on the entrance is the bouncer who oddly Gai himself in his wheelchair. It seems that Tsunade has released him from the hospital.

"Good Night, Youthful people! Such a youthful gathering we have today!" Gai exclaimed at the newly arrived group.

Hiashi just bowed his head, a vein popping on his brow. Hanabi looks like she is fighting the urge to laugh at her father. It was Hinata who greeted the youthful man.

"Hello Gai-sensei. I hope you are well enough." Hinata greeted with a boy.

"Ooooooooooooooooh! As expected of kind and polite Hinata!" Hinata blushed at that. "I am fine child! Fine enough to take the Hokage's offer to supervise the entrance of this youthful gathering!" The man proceeded to give the group a blinding smile that illuminated the darkening environment. Hiashi closed his eyes to protect his byakugan.

"I'm glad." Hinata smiled.

"How about you join the others inside! It is getting colder and colder nowadays. Winter is almost here! Such a youthful season!" The green beast smiled yet again. Hiashi decided not to open his eyes until they're inside.

"How about you Gai-sensei?" Hinata asked concerned.

"MY FIERY YOUTH BURNS MY SOUL!" The green beast passionately stated.

From within the building, a distinctive shout of 'GAI-SENSEI' was heard and Hanabi knows that you do not need a genius to figure who that was.

Hanabi proceeded to push her sister inside while handling their tickets. Sometimes, Hinata's too kind of her own good.

Once inside, Hiashi made his concern known.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes Tou-sama, you can open your eyes now."

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter! I hope you like it! Next one will start the viewing! What theme would you like to see on the first universe?

Terminologies Used:

 **Nagamuchi kuruma-dansu** \- A wheeled chest used in the Edo/Tokogawa era. It seems that Naruto is a mix between that era and the modern era.

 **Nii-sama** \- Older brother. A polite way to say older brother.

 **Nee-sama _-_** Older sister. A polite way to say older sister.

 **Tou-sama/Otou-sama** \- Father. A polite way to call a Father.

Please review! Thanks!

Edit: I am continuing this! The first story will be them viewing Naruto The Last. The scenes they will view will be based off the Novel instead of the movie itself. The novel was more detailed. I'll be posting the link where the credit is due on the bottom of the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto watched the visitors gathered inside the well conditioned room. It was almost fully packed. Kakashi could be seen on the front with a smug smile on his face as Shizune counts the money they have earned by his side. Tsunade eyes the money with longing but Shizune is very diligent in guarding the earnings. Ibiki and Anko can be seen talking near the entrance as Anko's men collects and stamps the tickets of people who are coming in.

Most of the attendees are from Konoha, but Naruto can see that some are from other villages.

Naruto was surprised to find Gaara amongst the people who had come to watch the 'screening'. He spots the redhead at the far end of the columns of desks sitting with his sandy haired sister and painted brother. Another surprise was Kirabi and other Iwa nins including the Raikage all sat in the middle row, the burly dark skinned man grinned at him when their eyes met.

' _Ha! It seems that people from the other villages are just as interested with this artifact as us.'_ Kurama comments causing Naruto to nod in agreement, a strange sight for those who are not used to the blond talking to himself.

' _Ah, yes.'_ Another deep voice echoed within Naruto's mind. He identifies it as Gyuki, their connection from the war still intact. ' _When the Raikage had heard about this artifact from your Hokage, he immediately dropped everything to attend this gathering. Of course, that was a welcome to his staff as they can have a holiday.'_ Gyuki states causing Kurama to chuckle.

"Ah, it seems that the Raikage is also overworking his people like Kakashi-sensei does." Naruto chuckles. "I don't know if I should be sad or happy that I'm a cripple."

"Stop talking to yourself Dobe. People are staring." Sasuke comments beside Naruto.

True to his word, some people behind Naruto's row are staring at the blond. Their expressions varies. Some looks confused, some in understanding, and some in pure awe. Naruto gave them a hesitant smile and moved to wave his right hand but stops when he remembers that he hasn't have any.

"I was talking to Kurama." Naruto hisses at Sasuke who smirked at Naruto's embarrassment.

Sasuke is sitting on Naruto's right and Sakura sits on Naruto's left (Much to Sakura's disappointment.). The only rookie not sitting with them is Hinata who sits on the front with her sister and father. Sakura continuously pokes Hinata so she could look back and interacts with them. Her body is almost fully facing them instead of the projection where the orb is placed at front. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the way Hinata animatedly talks to Ino, Sakura and TenTen. He had always felt this warm feeling inside of him looking at Hinata. She is a precious comrade of his, a person who had saved him time and time again.

The man on his right scoffed causing Naruto to glare at him. Sasuke merely crossed (well tried to appear that he is crossing) his hand and gave Naruto a knowing smirk, like he knows exactly what Naruto is feeling and what it was and he is getting so much satisfaction knowing that Naruto's helpless at this adversity.

"You are so cruel to me, you know that?" Naruto jokes narrowing his eyes at Sasuke.

"I don't't know what you are talking about." Sasuke tries to appear innocent.

"Naruto, Sasuke, shut up." Both heard Kakashi not even bothering to face them.

Sakura, who has not fully heard the whole exchange due to what Ino was saying, giggled at this. It feels so good to know that they are back as a team once again.

"When is it going to start. I'm getting bored." Naruto whines lightly kicking the back of Kakashi's chair causing it to slide irritatingly on the ground. Naruto received Sasuke's annoyed look and Sakura's exasperated ones. The rest just stared amusingly at the team.

"Soon enough" Kakashi answered straightening up his chair that was slightly askewed by the kick. He wonders if Naruto even know that he had grown so much in strength that a simple light kick can probably leave a bruise.

Hinata, who had noticed Naruto's bored scowl, dig a few candies on her pocket and offered them to the blond. Perhaps chewing on something might elevate his boredom.

"Naruto-kun. Candy?" She simply asked.

Naruto's face lit up like a light bulb and took the offered treat. "Thanks Hinata!"

The Hyuga heiress even went as far as to open one packet for him and offered the candy.

Kiba who noticed this exchange grinned suggestively. Much to his surprise, the same understanding reflected on Sasuke's eyes. Sakura gave them both a look that says they'll be in trouble if they say anything.

The room hushed as Ibiki went to the front with a few Anbu.

Ibiki cleared his throat and starts. "I would like to Thank You for spending money on this shit-"

"-Thank You for the obvious cash grab!" One hollered.

"-This better be good or I'll wage war." That was A.

"-How bothersome." That was clearly Shikamaru.

"-but I'll just explain the mechanics of this orb. It seems that when you pour chakra into it, it will project a certain scene. Randomly of course. We tried it last night and we got a projection of Konoha but with these high rise buildings."

Gasps engulfed the room as the crowd started murmuring with each other.

Ibiki continued. "So yeah, I'm not good with explanations or public speech. So I'm hoping someone will stand up and makes things clearer-" Ibiki stared at Kakashi but the Hokage just gave him a smile much to his irritation. "-Okay I guess not."

Ibiki clicks his fingers and the room dimmed. Three Anbu went to the front and together projected their chakra into the orb. Blue, Green and Red chakra tendrils shoots out of their symboled hands and entered the orb. The screen up front flickered into random images, like the grass, the sky, then it blurred and focused. This phenomena happened for at least 5 minutes.

Naruto leans to his front where Kakashi is seating and whispers, "Maybe I could help. I have enough chakra to fuel that thing for eternity." He stated a fact. It is widely known that Naruto has immense Chakra reserves. If Sasuke is the master of ninjutsu, Naruto is the master of containing stuff.

"Let them do their job. And you are still injured mind you. You will be our last resort if we ran out of fuel." Kakashi whispered back.

The screen flickered and focused and finally shows something that made people gasp.

 _ **On a particular day in March while preparing to enter the academy, Hyuuga Hinata was surrounded by a group of three bullies in a grove where snow still remained.**_

"It's Onee-sama!" Hanabi gasped loudly.

Everyone was so surprised that Hiashi forgot to admonish his youngest for raising her voice.

Kiba stared at the screen in confusion and voiced his concern loudly. "Is that from another dimension?"

"No, that happened in the past." Naruto and Hinata voiced in sync causing their friends, and some other to stare at them. Hinata blushed and ducked her head while Naruto just grinned.

"This happened a long time ago! That means were watching the past! I barely remember this. I wonder what happened next." Naruto answered cryptically while Hinata silently sighs in nostalgia.

" _ **Show us your byakugan, Hyuuga girl!"**_

" _ **That byakugan is creepy, idiot!"**_

" _ **Are you a youkai? Byakugan youkai!"**_

Hiashi and some others scoffed at the audacity of the little boys. Sakura shoots Hinata a sympathetic smile as she too had been bullied by kids based on her appearance.

"Poor Hinata! In the name of Neji, I shall hunt these brats and exact justice!" Lee passionately decided causing three certain shinobi in the room to silently wince and scold their old selves for being such mean children.

"Thank you Lee-kun but It all happened in the past. I forgave them. A-And besides..." Hinata blushes and shakes her head before giving Lee a thankful smile.

Ten Ten sighs. "You are too forgiving at times Hinata."

Ino nods her head. "Bullies should be punished. No excuses!"

Sakura sweat drops. "I don't know about you guys but I kinda agree with Hinata on this."

Meanwhile, Shino and Kiba seethes in silence plotting their own endeavors to take revenge on Hinata's honor. Nobody bullies their teammate.

 _ **Just when she couldn't take it anymore, a hero appeared before her.**_

" _ **Hey! Don't be mean to girls!"**_

 _ **He appeared before Hinata when she was in trouble.**_

 _ **The small boy wrapped in a scarf wasn't the least bit timid in the face of three boys who were bigger and stronger than he was. He just smiled. The bullies on the other hand, were quite shocked.**_

"KAMI-SAMA! NARUTO'S SO CUTE!" Ino and some others, mainly females, all gushed at the small chibi Naruto with his big eyes and chubby cheeks.

Naruto blushed and gaped wondering if he really was that small and puny looking. But much to his irritation, Kiba is mockingly pushing his cheeks together to create chubby cheek illusion while Sasuke is smirking and telling him how cute and small Naruto was. Shino smiled at the screen while Shikamaru looks interested but bored. Chouji just took a handful of chips and shove it to his mouth with enthusiasm showing just how much the viewing is making him happy.

"This is when you first met Naruto?" Sakura asked a blushing but nostalgic Hinata. Sakura's inner self gushed at how cute their first meeting was.

"Y-yes." Hinata blushes avoiding the people's gazes."I-I wonder why we are viewing this?" Hinata tried to divert the topic.

"That's so cute! Naruto had always been your hero then Hinata!"

Hinata's diversion tactic failed.

"Ha! So young and already standing up like a hero! As expected of our Village Hero Naruto-sama!" A civilian from Konoha exclaimed.

"Naruto-san! So admirable!" Another one adds.

Naruto smiled at these people albeit he is very embarrassed at the praise, still not used to being complimented and looked up to by the people who had once ignored him.

" _ **Who are you?"**_

" _ **I'm Uzumaki Naruto… the future Hokage dattebayo!"**_

"YES!" The people collectively answered, with the rookies at the front being louder.

Iruka, who was seating at the back of the columns smiled proudly at this. Tsunade puffed out her chest in pride. Naruto becoming Hokage is good as sealed.

 _ **He barked at the group of three, and grabbed at them fiercely. The bullies were completely on their guard. Hinata clenched her first as she said in her heart "hang in there."**_

 _ **Several minutes later, the boy collapsed. He was completely out cold. The kage bunshin no jutsu he had released had been a failure, and he had been beaten up by the three bullies.**_

" _ **Future Hokage, yeah right! This guy's totally weak!"**_

Many of the audience winced. That was totally what they were thinking before.

"Just watch till he completely saves the village!" Sakura shouts pointing angrily at the screen like she is directly addressing the bully who said those words.

"Konoha's best!" A foreign Shinobi agrees.

"Naruto-kun had always been a brave person. He might fall down but he keeps coming back up again. Do not underestimate the power of a proud failure!" Hinata passionately declares and the rest (Especially Lee and Gai who appears to be close to tears) nods their heads shouting their own speeches.

Naruto's heart tightened with emotion. To have so many people believe in him. He caught Tsunade looking proudly at him and he was suddenly reminded of Jiraiya, smiling with the same amount of pride in his eyes. Naruto nodded his head and vows to be the best Hokage he can ever be.

"Not weak at all."

Naruto whips his head to the owner of the voice and Sasuke just gave him a small smile.

' _You have come a long way'_ Sasuke's look seems to tell.

 _ **The three stole the boy's scarf, and after having torn it up by throwing it around and trampling it, they left while laughing.**_

The boy was unconscious with his mouth half open and didn't move even the slightest bit. Hinata tried shaking his body just a little bit. His body shook limply, and his eyelids began to twitch.

The moment he woke up, he immediately jumped up and put himself on guard.

" _ **It's not over! This time I'll use a great… j-jutsu… ooh! Ow-ow-ow…" He grabbed his face and fell down in agony.**_

"… _ **Are you ok?" Hinata peered at the boy and saw blackish-red swelling around his mouth.**_

" _ **It-it's nothing –ttebayo…"**_

"So young and already enduring like a true Shinobi! NARUTOOO! I ADMIRE YOU!" Lee shouted passionately almost standing up on his seat to glomp Naruto when TenTen stopped him from doing so.

Hiashi leans toward Hinata's ear. "I approve of him daughter."

Hinata's face bursts red.

"Ahhh! I remembered those bruises! They hurt like hell -ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed cupping his face.

"Oh, I remembered seeing you pass by the Nara district that day. I thought I saw a malformed demon." Shikamaru recalls rubbing his chin.

Chouji chuckles. "We used to get bruises like that from our parents' training."

Ino smiles nostalgically, although it is laced with melancholy. "Yes… I remembered." Her eyes glazed remembering her father. She quickly shakes the melancholy away, this is not the time to mourn.

" _ **This… those boys…"**_

 _ **Hinata held out his scarf, which had been torn up by the three bullies.**_

"… _ **I don't need it anymore."**_

Hanabi's eyes lit up remembering that scarf. "Hey! That's the scarf that O-"

Hinata quickly covers Hanabi's mouth, her face red.

"This is so nostalgic Hinata! I'm glad the orb showed our first meeting." Naruto states giving Hinata a thumbs up.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat and she bashfully nods her head.

"So sweet!" Ino gushed holding Sakura's arm in a grip. Holding herself back from squealing.

Shino smirks and whispers, "Smooth." Under his breath.

" _ **I'm sorry. Um… if this is ok…"**_

Hinata took the scarf from her own neck and tried to give it to the boy, but he stopped her with his hand.

" _ **Don't worry about it… bye," he murmured in a small voice as he stood up and trudged away.**_

" _ **Th-thank you!"**_

 _ **Hinata turned towards the boy's back, and silently cast her face downward.**_

"… _ **.It was nothing –ttebayo!"**_

 _ **The boy looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly, then energetically ran off.**_

 _ **The boy was weak. Despite that, he had stood up to bullies for a girl he didn't even know.**_

 _ **Hinata tightly grasped the torn up scarf that the boy had worn.**_

"Oh! So that was the start!" Sakura nods as though she had found the answers that was once unknown.

"No wonder it came to that." Shino cryptically agreed.

"So this was what she saw that we didn't at first." Kiba agreed.

"We were so blind." Chouji sadly shook his head.

Hinata grew redder and redder as his comrades (And some adults) gave her looks of utter respect. Even Tsunade sent her a look of respect. Even Iruka!

Only Naruto remained oblivious to their cryptic talk. "What are they talking about? Of course the Hyuga's not blind, they have the byakugan, it can practically see everything."

Sasuke facepalms himself. "I can't deal with this." He muttered to himself. Nobody could be this dense!

The scene faded and warps into random images of places. Randomly flickering about. Some shouted in disappointment of the fall of quality. Hinata just sighs in relief that her obvious feelings for the dense blond won't be shown in plain view anymore. But then- what else will be shown in this orb? What if it will be the future? Hinata swallows the lump in her throat. What if the future will show a future of her without Naruto?

The same thoughts went through Sasuke's mind. What if he will be next? His eyes flickered to the irritated pink haired woman who is scowling disappointingly on the screen. Hidden feelings will be revealed.

Suddenly he was not too excited in this viewing anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: A taste of what's about to come.**

 **Credit: Naruto The Last Novel was translated by Honyakusha_eri. You can find it here** **.com (/) post (/) 107180445013 (/) the-last-novelization-prologue-memories**

 **This chapter is unedited. Should I continue with Naruto The Last or switch to other scenes and come back to it later.**


End file.
